


That's My Scarf

by MuseRuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Scarf!kink, a bit smutty, build up to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuseRuse/pseuds/MuseRuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That's my scarf.”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is,” John purred, stroking the fabric where it draped across his stomach. “I thought we might try something new tonight.” John slid his hand further south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Found this little beauty in my WIP folder tonight. Enjoy! :)

Sherlock entered the room to find John sprawled across the bed, naked save for the blue scarf strategically covering his nether regions. As John watched Sherlock take in the sight of his figure, the scarf twitched tellingly as John's excitement swelled anew. After a few moments of dumbfounded silence, Sherlock finally spoke.

“That's my scarf.”

“Yes, it is,” John purred, stroking the fabric where it draped across his stomach. “I thought we might try something new tonight.” John slid his hand further south. Now lewdly cupping himself, his fingers worked the silken texture over his arousal, eliciting a groan from Sherlock.

“What did you have in mind?”

John's lips curled into a seductive, yet slightly menacing, smile. “I might tell you, if you lose those clothes, first.”

Sherlock stripped in a hurry and presented his naked body for John's approval. John nodded and grasped one end of the scarf in his hand. With the other, he flicked the long end towards Sherlock. He caught the fabric in his fingers and his eyes flashed immediately to the sight of John's rigid cock, swollen and dripping lazily onto John's abdomen. Sherlock licked his lips and was suddenly jerked forward as John reeled in the scarf. Sherlock let himself be led and crawled onto the bed next to John.


End file.
